


You'll Never Know

by future_fishy



Series: Victuuri Week 2017 [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (attempted), Alcohol, Day 7, Drinking, Dry Humping, M/M, Victuuri Week 2017, Viktor is a good person, Vomiting, Yuuri doesn't have them, Yuuri is a flirty drunk, prompt: memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9725447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/future_fishy/pseuds/future_fishy
Summary: Viktor wished Yuuri remembered the banquet.





	

Viktor wished Yuuri remembered the banquet. The champagne-fuelled dance off had been the most fun Viktor had had in years, and, well, the _grinding._ But it wasn’t just the moments that were caught on camera, the ones Viktor had obsessively scoured the internet for so he could have a complete collection of the event, right on the camera roll of his phone. It was the moments after, when the music had died down and Viktor guided a very drunk, mostly re-dressed Yuuri upstairs, Yuuri’s hotel room key in hand.

Despite his somewhat exaggerated reputation as a playboy ( _you get caught making out with another skater in the bathroom_ one _time—_ ) Viktor had no intention of doing anything. If Yuuri was too drunk to get himself back to his hotel room, he was too drunk to kiss; never mind anything else. He was just going to get this beautiful drunken angel to drink a glass of water and go to bed. It was easier said that done, what with Yuuri babbling very slurred, but oddly sultry sounding, Japanese and several wobbly attempts at humping Viktor’s thigh. It was almost like Yuuri was trying for a one night stand. If the man was tipsy rather than completely shit-faced, Viktor might have taken him up on the offer.

By the time they finally got to the hotel room, Yuuri was starting to look a little worse for ware. The sixteen champagne flutes (or there abouts, Viktor had only started counting after the sixth or seventh) were starting to catch up with him, and Yuuri lurched towards the bathroom. Viktor held Yuuri’s hair as he heaved over the toilet. Decidedly _not_ how he expected this evening to end, but oh well.

“Stay.” Yuuri slurred, once Viktor had guided him to the bed.

Viktor laughed as he shook his head, handing Yuuri the glass of water, “No. You’re very drunk and very pukey. Thanks for the offer, though.”

Yuuri whined, but took a sip of the water, “You’re too nice.”

“No, just not a total asshole.” Viktor said, “You should get some rest.”

Satisfied that Yuuri wasn’t going to choke on his own vomit, Viktor made for the door.

“What if I wasn’t drunk ’n’ pukey?”

Viktor turned and smiled, “DM me when you’re sober.”

But, of course, Yuuri never did. Because he didn’t remember a thing.


End file.
